Sovereign Warrior
by Pendragon
Summary: What happens when one of the Ronins is kidnapped by a new form of the Dynasty?
1. Chapter 1

# Disclaimer: You know the drill, none of this is mine, it belongs to its original owner.Now that that is done with, on with the story!

** **

## Sovereign Warrior

** **

**Chapter 1**

** **

The forest floor spread out cool and shady, spots of sunlight dappled the loam where they'd managed to dance down through the leafy canopy.The scent of wildflowers seemed to spice the air just right.The forest seemed only to stop when the soil stretched out to border a polished lake.Adjacent that the earth ended in an abrupt but fairly gentle drop-ff, where a brier-choked valley extended away to the edge of the world.It was on that small stretch of beach that a lone figure stood.

Cye tossed another stone across the still lake that stretched out before him 180 degrees from horizon to horizon.It skipped five times before finally slipping beneath the waters calm surface, the water rippled slightly as it struggled to regain its smooth glass-like skin.

Something had been bothering him for some time now, and he had yet to figure out what it was.He had come out here to think it through and to take a small break.Being very careful to keep his usual cheery disposition lately had become surprisingly difficult.But, above all, he didn't want to make his friends worry about him.He knew it sounded silly but this was how he felt.The strange feeling had turned to something more menacing now, like he had felt while battling the Dynasty.Maybe I should get back to the mansion, he thought, just in case.

He bent down and picked up one last stone, it was so peaceful here, and flung it across the water, waiting for the familiar 'skit' sound it made.But it never came.He picked up his head and listened carefully.The breeze was no longer rustling the leaves, and in the silence not a chirp or an insects buzz could be heard.He couldn't even hear his own breathing.

Cye shook his head, trying to think, and slowly began to notice something else.It was happening so gradually that he had to stare hard before he was sure.

Everything green, the wild grass, the leaves overhead, the buds and sprouts and every berry, all were changing color, were fading to a dull, overcast gray.Cye watched the color seep from the sky and turn a sickly white.He stood still, watching in wonderment, at the gray silence, waiting for it to pass.

Instead of turning back to green, as he stared the forest around him slowly turned a thick, dark red, a tide the color of blood washing over the ground and dripping off the leaves of the trees.

Cye wanted to run but a sound stopped him in his tracks, it was the first he had heard in minutes.Was this nightmare over?But the sound seemed odd, a low rumbling getting louder every second until he recognized it.It wasn't a rumbling, but a deep and angry growling, and it was getting closer.

Breath quick and shallow, fear an acid taste on his tongue, all thought of running vanished.He stood frozen, his whole body trembling, there was nothing left but this vast, red, world.

It wanted him to turn around.How he knew this, he didn't know of care.But the thing behind him demanded it, and before he could stop himself, he inched around, raised his head and looked back along the edge of the bluff. . . .

And there it was.

A blinding yellow-orange blaze that moved like an onrushing forest fire.Mind spinning, he heard the growl deepen, and the flames flowed into the figure of a huge cat, towering over him, its tail lashing at the bloody undergrowth and its eyes searing down into his soul and burrowing to the very core of his being as if to decide whether he was worth the trouble or not.

The fire of those eyes swept over him, and with a roar like thunder the thing sprang.Ebony claws flashing from a paw bigger than his head and slapped him aside with a force that knocked the wind out of him, sent him tumbling and gasping, and pitched him over the edge on the bluff down into the brambles, thorns snagging and tearing his clothes, till he hit the ground under the bushes with a splintering crash.

The sudden, sharp snap of a twig shocked him to awareness, the afterglow of fire and claws and terrible burning eyes flashing before him every time he blinked.He was lying on his back, and when he moved to drag himself into a sitting position, the pain that raced through his body due to the gashes he received made him grit his teeth.He forced several shaky breaths, then raised his head and traced the path of his descent back up the slope through the litter of broken branches to the top of the incline.

He could here birds singing in the trees, the leaves green and rustling in the morning breeze once more.The sky shone blue and the air again sweet with pine scent.Most importantly, though, the horrible cat thing was gone.

Cye wanted to go home, but fear kept him crouched under the brambles.That thing could be hiding somewhere, waiting for him.It could even be waiting back home, waiting because it knew he would want to return, and it would tear him to tiny shreds, but he had to go.

* * * * *

Mia Kogi stood watching out the window at the four boys playing soccer for a moment before returning to the desk to finish her work on the computer.She took another sip of the tea Cye had made her before leaving earlier that morning.He had been acting awfully strange lately, and there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on.He was hiding some thing that was for sure.

The dull thump of a soccer ball hitting the wall outside her office jerked her rudely back to reality.The ball fell back to earth and had barely a moment before Sage came by and started to kick it up field.When he met with no resistance, he glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on.He found Ryo, Kento, and Rowen grouped around a pale and scared looking Cye.Ryo quickly ran to the house to get Mia.

Mia, at the moment, had been calmly typing at her computer when Ryo suddenly burst through the door.

"Mia!" He gasped, out of breath. "It's Cye!"

Cye was finding it extremely hard to keep even on his hands and knees, his consciousness kept threatening to slip away at any moment, and he was using the last of his strength to keep it with him.He could feel a warm wetness across his side, and with it a sharpening pain.His heart was pounding in his ears.Faintly he could hear his friends moving about him and trying to help him up and into the house.Mia's worried voice was the last he heard before darkness overcame his senses.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

# Disclaimer: The usual, none of this is mine.

# I know the chapters are kinda short but that's how it was written and I don't feel like changing it.And I just realized that my computer has more problems than I realized so don't be too concerned if a chapter ends up in like French Script at 72 pts.

# 

# Sovereign Warrior

# 

# Chapter 2

**"Dynasty?"**

The word had been playing on everyone's mind, but no one had been able to pull themselves to the conclusion.After Talpa's defeat, the Ronin's lives had returned more or less to normal.Since then, none had mentioned, much less even thought the name.And this was everyone's worst fear.Kayura found that all their expectant gazes had fallen on her.Except for the warlords, who had become unsettlingly quiet since their arrival at the Ronin Manor. 

"Nothing unusual has happened recently, unless there's something I should know about?" She said, directing the last part towards the silent warlords. Dais was the only one to respond, speaking for all of them, by shaking his head and returning his leer to the floor to admire the carpeting.

**The reply didn't have much affect; it only left more questions to be answered. **_Who or what was this thing and, if not the Dynasty, where did it come from?_

"It had to be an animal, like a cat of some sort." Sage supplied form the couch.

**"But there's no cat large enough to make marks like that, not even White Blaze."**

**"White Blaze would never do anything like that, Rowen, and you know it!" Ryo threw back.What had been left of his patience had snapped the moment they had convicted his tiger.**

**"That's not what I was saying." Rowen remarked quickly.**

**"Quiet!" Mia was almost yelling everyone fell silent. "This isn't getting us anywhere.We have to figure out if this thing is going to strike again and when.Then you can fight about what it is."**

**Ryo leaned back in the chair, defeated, and continued seething in silence.**

*** * * * ***

**Cye's consciousness crept back to him slowly, and the first thing he became aware of was the sudden change in his surroundings. Afraid, he bolted upright, jarring his injured side.He groaned and lay back onto the pillows.He finally realized where he was when he had sat up.Cye was home, in the room he shared with Kento, in Mia's mansion.He let out a relieved sigh and waited for the pain to fade.**

**Once it ebbed to the point where he could ignore it, he took another glance around the dark room.**

**Asleep in an armchair he had dragged next to the bed sometime earlier that evening, was Kento.A smile tugged at Cye's lips.His snoring was almost inaudible.The warrior of trust reached out and weakly shook his knee.After more than a moments hesitation Kento abandoned sleep and slowly opened his eyes.Immediately noticing Cye, his face lit up to see him awake.**

**"How ya doing buddy?" He asked, jumping from the chair to his knees next to the bed, he rested his arms on the edge. "How do you feel?"**

**Cye smiled at his friends concern. "I don't remember much of what happened, but, otherwise, fine."**

**"So, I guess, then you couldn't exactly tell us what happened, how you got those scratches."**

**Cye could tell by the look on Kento's face that his injuries went far beyond just 'scratches'. "How bad is it, really?"**

**"Five broken ribs and between each of them a gash, about two or three inches each." Kento's face had taken on a guiltier look.**

**"Didn't Sage-" He cut him off.**

**"He tried," Kento said in a solemn voice.Seeing the questioning look on his comrade's face, he continued. "But something happened, we aren't sure what exactly.When he tried to heal you, something just zapped his power and he fainted.He's still out as far as I know." His gaze turned in the direction of Rowen and Sage's room.Cye was speechless; a worried look creased his face. "You should get some rest," he said quietly and returned to the armchair.**

**Cye wanted to keep awake and think about what Kento had just told him, but exhaustion was pulling back into sweet oblivion.In only a matter of minutes he was once again asleep.**

*** * * * ***

The next day went on without a problem.Kento had helped Cye down to the den so he could watch TV while he recovered.Feeling useless, he often insisted on cooking meals, which Mia always said she could handle and threatened to tie him to the couch if he didn't stay put so he wouldn't hurt himself any further.He felt better as the day went on, but he would glance expectantly toward the stairway every so often, wanting Sage to just appear there and be perfectly okay.But he never showed and Rowen wasn't seen at all either because he was up in their room watching over him.

**Cye had fallen asleep too easily that night, but Kento just lay there restlessly.He listened silently to his friend's slow steady breathing while he thought.What happened to Cye, would that explain what happened to Sage?What kind of animal would do something like this?The questions only stopped when he, too, fell asleep.**

*** * * * ***

**Cye's eyes fluttered open and he took a quick, worried glance around the room.**

**"No, please, not again!" He pleaded under his breath, as he sat up fighting back waves of pain.Throwing back the covers he stepped out onto the carpeting, which should have been blue but had turned a hard, depressing, stone gray.Blood ran down the walls like an unfinished paint job, making him nauseous.Cye glanced towards the bed on the other side of the room; unfortunately Kento was nowhere to be seen.Crimson moonlight streamed in through the window, beckoning him closer.He opened the glass door and stepped out onto the gallery.**

**The moon hung low in a star-less sky and a cold wind stirred making Cye uneasy.He caught movement in the corner of his eye and he turned his gaze toward the dew-soaked lawn.**

**There, not twenty feet from the house, burning like a white bonfire in the stale, red moonlight, was his worst nightmare.It was the fire cat.**

*** * * * ***

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Chapter 3

# Disclaimer:I don't own the Ronin Warriors, though I wish I did.

# Sovereign Warrior

# Chapter 3

Cye had frozen in his tracks; even from this distance he could feel the animal's feverish heat.But his blood ran cold.Did this creature come back to complete the task it had failed to finish two days ago?

Before he even realized that the cat had taken a step, it was leaping up to the gallery.He stepped backwards a few steps, surprised by the beast's fluid movements and amazing speed, before turning and retreating back to his room to retrieve his armor orb. 

Cye stumbled blindly toward the nightstand next to his bed.Even though the creature stood in the doorway, its flames gave off no light; instead it blocked the moonbeams, however red, from reaching in through the window and illuminating his way. 

By memory he traced the way around his bed and doubtfully reached out and felt about for his orb.When he didn't find anything he leaned out farther and continued the search. 

The cat in the doorway was curiously watching this act, but the curiosity was being quickly replaced by his previously bloodthirstiness. 

Fear and panic gripped Cye's chest, making it tight.Sure of himself this time, he attempted to put his weight on the stand to grab his armor orb. 

Due to an unfortunate miscalculation, he missed the small table and toppled over.Flipping around as he fell, his head came in painful contact with the nightstand, jarring it and his side.A cry escaped Cye's throat; and the distinct sound of something marble-like rolling across a wooden surface and falling with a carpeted thud behind the cabinet, made him gasp. 

The beast grinned as it closed in on its prey.The boy couldn't seem to find the small ball that it searched so desperately for.This would be the easiest kill yet._:Don't kill him; just bring him to me!:_ A telepathic voice reached it.Nevertheless it approached Cye with the same fire in its eyes. 

Cye cringed. 

He was totally unaware when the kanji of trust flared brightly on his forehead.But the creature did as it screamed. 

Compared to the sound it made now the cat had been completely silent before.A blood-curdling scream tore the air in half in its wake, as the bright blue light stung its eyes.Cye clapped his hands to his ears. 

The other Ronins all woke with a start to the sound, and Kento, who was on one of his nightly fridge raids, ran for the stairs.

Before he even reached the top of the stairs he spotted Ryo and Rowen entering his room already in their sub armor.He joined them and analyzed the situation before him. 

An incredibly large, flaming cat obscured most of his view.Was this the same thing Cye had met in the woods two days ago?Cye himself was quickly backing away toward the open balcony doors.His eyes were pinned to the beast before him so he had not noticed his friends' arrival. 

"Cye!" Mia's voice surprised them all.She stood in the doorway wearing a bathrobe.Cye's gaze turned from the creature to the other Ronins. 

The cat didn't let his sudden drop of guard go unnoticed.It raised a giant paw and, with a force equal to that of a semi truck, knocked Cye out the balcony door.The gallery rail broke under the sudden pressure and sent him tumbling to the ground. 

The other Ronins gasped and ran toward the balcony door, all except Ryo. 

"Mia, you need to get away from here." He said firmly, pointing toward the hall. "Now!" She turned and ran.Ryo watched the beast as he walked towards the gallery, but it made no move to follow.He jumped from the balcony to the ground where he found Rowen and Kento. 

"Why hello!Glad you could make it on such short notice." Ryo spun around on his heel to face a man that stood over the fallen Cye.He was clad in Anubis's armor of Cruelty, which surprised the three of them."You can call me Lorn and your friend, Kayura, was more than happy to supply the armor.But I can't talk now, I've got what I came for." 

With that, Lorn let out a shrill whistle and the cat leaped to his side.He moved around to pick up Cye. 

Ryo attacked.He had had enough of this; no one was going to take his friend.Behind him he heard Kento and Rowen following in his footsteps. 

Sensing the attempt, Lorn stood and thrust his arm towards them.Bolts of energy lanced from his fingertips straight at the trio, hitting them dead on.They were thrown back a good thirty feet and were disappointed to find, upon their attempt to rise, that they were paralyzed from the neck down. 

"Sorry to do that, boys, but I can't have you spoiling Master Talpa's plans." Lorn said as he lifted Cye onto the cat's back.Ryo, Rowen, and Kento were surprised he wasn't even singed by the creature's flames. "Next time, don't be so overconfident of your skill or that will be your downfall." 

With that, man, beast, and Ronin disappeared in a spectral flash. 

Kento, Rowen, and Ryo felt the paralysis spell lift and they rose to their feet. The brief encounter had left them all thinking one thought: Talpa was back. 

* * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (Do I have to put one of these on every chapter?Oh well) I do not own the Ronin Warriors, there I said it. Not much of a cliffhanger at the end of this one, but the story should pick up soon. Sovereign Warrior 

**Chapter 4**

** **

Kento walked over to the upset nightstand.It was sitting on its side and the lamp that usually sat upon it was spewn across the floor, shattered.After cleaning the broken glass he moved to put the stand upright.But something caught his eye.It was Cye's armor orb.He reached down to grab it but then dropped the ball when he felt how cold it had become.Thinking it was cold only because of Cye's absence, Kento picked it up again and examined it.He admired its reflective features as he reminisced about his best friend.

_"How did you do that?" Cye's voice was thick with his English accent._

_"It wasn't that hard," Kento replied. "All you got to do is show them whose boss."_

_Cye glanced back across the elementary school playground at his bullies who were quickly regrouping. "I'd better go before something else happens." He started to get to his feet, winced, and sat back down on the curb. "I guess I got hit harder than I thought." Cye said rubbing a hurt leg._

_"Here, let me help." Kento lifted him up and helped him down the street towards his home."_

_"What's your name?" Cye asked suddenly._

_"Kento."_

_"Oh, I'm Cye." _

_The rest of the walk was done in silence._

_"Kento?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Will you be my friend?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Can you teach me to fight like you do?" _

_"Why not . . . ."_

_ _

The words faded as the memory slipped away.That was the day he had met Cye.Since then Kento had always been there for him, to back him up or to protect him.That is, until, today.Tears flowed freely from some endless reservoir as a lifetime of memories flashed before his eyes.And there, in the back of his mind, was that ever-present nagging thought.The one that told him that there was a chance he'd never see Cye again.

Under his breath, Kento swore revenge.

* * * * *

Ryo felt as though he had not only let down Cye but the rest of the team as well.Cye had been captured and was probably dead for all they knew.But with Kayura missing they had no way into the Dynasty.

The conflict of emotions going on inside Ryo right now made him want to cry out.He felt so useless just sitting there while any number of unimaginable things could be happening to his friend.

His problems spun sickeningly in his head making him feel worse.He had lost count long ago as to how many times he wished this whole damn thing with Talpa and the Dynasty had never even started.But no matter how much he prayed he knew it wouldn't help anything.He would have to face this grim reality like a man and accept it as his life.

Ryo knew he had to defeat the Dynasty once and for all, and the first step to that would be to rescue Cye.

* * * * *

Sage sat on his bed hugging his knees tightly to his chest.He felt so bad.Bad for not being there when the others needed him, bad because if he had been there maybe Cye wouldn't be gone and they might have stood a chance against this new warlord.But, now, if they got attacked, they wouldn't have a hope; not without the Inferno armor.

He looked across the room to Rowen who was lying in bed facing the window, his back to Sage._How can he sleep at a time like this? _Sage thought, disgusted._He acts as though it's not his problem, but it's everyone's_.

Sage felt a hole opening up inside of him.What would happen to them now?Would they ever get Cye back?And if they could, how?Thousands of questions ran through his mind, and the more he thought about it the more hopeless the situation seemed.

* * * * *

Rowen was not asleep, as Sage had thought; he was, in fact, far from it.He was staring out the window at the clouded sky above the mansion.Before long he could make out the vague outline of the Dynasty sitting menacingly atop the clouds.Could Cye really be in there?What unspeakable things were they doing to him?The Dynasty was right there, so why couldn't they go up there and get him?

_So close yet so far,_ he thought as he heaved a disappointed sigh.Cye had always been there for anyone of them.He was always the one to bring the Ronins together again when they had a fight with each other.He, basically, held the entire team together.Cye was never one to question Ryo's authority; and hadn't, even in his wildest dreams, even had a thought of betraying his friends for something more.How they would get along without him was a question indeed. Without him a breakup of the team was inevitable.But they had to stick together, because together they still had a chance to get Cye back.

** **

** **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I don't own the Ronin Warriors, blah, blah, blah. Sovereign Warrior  Chapter 5 

Yuli grabbed his book bag, flew out the front door of the school and weaved quickly through the mass of hyperactive kids.It was a Friday and, as usual, everyone was in too much of a hurry to get away from the building that had imprisoned them for seven hours straight.

This weekend he would be able to go to Mia's house so that he could visit the Ronins.Even though they hadn't spoken much lately he always looked forward to visiting them.

Yuli made it across the busy parking lot and ducked into an empty alley.He was planning to get home earlier today by going through an abandoned construction site.

_It's almost as though they're missing something, _he thought, formulating theories as to the Ronin's sudden silence.Mia had refused to tell him what was wrong even though he could tell it was serious.He was constantly afraid that she would call off his visit due to the conflict.

As Yuli neared the construction site he could faintly hear talking.Diving behind a pile of cinderblocks he risked a quick glance ahead of him.

Not fifty feet away from the pile he crouched behind was a strange man.Standing next to the man was Dais, the pirate-like eye patch and white hair were unmistakable.

"Are you Dunados?" Dais asked the other man.

"Yeah, you're Dais?" Yuli heard the man named Dunados ask.Dais nodded.He briefly fished around in his pocket and produced his armor orb.

"Talpa remembers the deal, right?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, of course he does.You and the other warlords get half of what we conquer in return for the armor." Dunados said with a sly, barely visible, malicious, little smile.He reached out and grasped Dais's hand to take the orb.

Even from his distance, Yuli could see his hand clench the other's painfully.Dais gasped and tried to pull away. "Hey!?!?" He cried out in confusion.Dunados tightened his grip even more.

Suddenly, without warning, light exploded from their joined hands.Dais howled in pain and sank to one knee.Yuli had to turn his head away from the blinding flare.He didn't know how long it was, but the light eventually died away, and he faced the two men once again.

Dais, groaning, sank to the ground, while Dunados merely grinned at his triumph.

"Thanks for the armor." He said, tossing the dark colored orb into the air and catching it. "Now, to the dungeon with you because we can't be telling any Ronin runts about this plan.I hope you didn't really think that Talpa would share even half of his dynasty with failures like you." Dunados kicked the now unconscious warlord.

Yuli shifted uneasily and decided that now was a good time to leave.He put his weight on the pile to get to his feet.Unfortunately, that caused a block to slide off the top of the pile and land with a thud at his feet.

Dunados jerked his head toward the sound and clearly saw a child behind a nearby brick pile.He instantly recognized the boy as the one Talpa had told him about that hung around the Ronins.The kid had probably seen and heard everything and he couldn't afford to let him get away.

"Come here," he said carefully.The child ran. "Dammit!" Dunados leapt after him.

Yuli started to run towards his home but was clueless as to why.He seemed to be guided by . . . what had they called it?His sixth sense.

Dunados was closing the distance between them quickly.Oh, what he would do to that kid once he got his hands on him.First, though, he would have to take the boy to Talpa.

Home was in sight for Yuli as he ran frantically down the street.He knew he was going to make it.But that was before he tripped on an untied shoelace.He hit the ground and, almost instantly, felt a strong hand grab him and lift him off the cool cement.

"Hello." Dunados said.Yuli's heart jumped to his throat.Was this the end?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called.Dunados didn't recognize the voice but Yuli did.

"Sage!" He called.Sage stood a couple feet away in his forest green sub armor.

"Ronin!" Dunados spat, hatred laced his voice.He dropped Yuli roughly to the ground before turning and facing the warrior of wisdom.

He was at a standstill, his mind battling over what to do next.He wanted so much to show this boy what he could do and kill him on top of that.But there was no way he could don on his new armor, at least, not yet.Without it he didn't stand a chance.All Dunados could do was glare at his opponent as he figured it out.

Sage decided to be the first one to make a move.He charged at Dunados, his fist pulled back ready to punch his lights out.But before he could strike, Dunados quickly ducked awkwardly out of the way.He had never fought the Ronins before but he was surprised at how easily this warrior had been fooled.This battle didn't look as challenging now as it did before.

Sage lost his balance and, thinking fast, flipped uneasily in mid air to land gracefully on his feet.

Dunados turned to face his adversary once again, a strange fire burning in his eyes.Talpa would be expecting him back soon, so this teen would have to be defeated quickly.Using a trick Lorn had taught him, he gathered what magical ability he had and channeled it toward the youth.

Sage crossed his arms and put them up to protect his head as a pillar of flame was thrown at him.It knocked him a good twenty feet back where he landed heavily.He struggled to his feet and checked his singed sub armor for any real damage.Sage refused to put on his full armor against his better judgment.He didn't want to be defeated by a guy like this, magical abilities or no.A sudden hiss caused him again to focus his concentration on the battle.

A short sword had, unexpectedly, appeared in Dunados's hand and he grinned evilly.Charging, he brandished the wickedly sharp blade before him.

Sage ducked as the rapier tried to give him a new haircut.He stepped back as Dunados advanced and took another careless swing.Over and over this happened before, Sage, tiring, tackled the new warlord the first chance he got.

Dunados hit the cement hard and his sword skittered out of reach.He was surprised when Sage didn't hold him down, but went for the blade instead.He scrabbled clumsily to his feet in an effort to beat him to the rapier.But he was too late.Sage grabbed the sword and, with uncanny aim and timing, slashed Dunados right across the chest.

Dunados fell backwards onto the concrete with a gasp.Acting on the first thing that came into his mind, he retreated to the Dynasty vowing not to breath a word of his defeat to his master.

Sage turned to Yuli. "I was coming to tell you that your visit was going to be canceled.But we need to know what your little friend was doing.So I don't suppose you want to come over early this weekend, do you?"

* * * * *

** **


	6. Chapter 6

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The quote was something I just happened to find that fit really well, so don't ask about it.I meant to put these chapters up earlier, I really did!Turned out I was a little busier than I first figured (relatives in town).But anyway, you asked for them:

Oh, yeah: **Disclaimer:**I don't own Ronin Warriors.

_____________________________

Whatever I fear the most is whatever I see before me.

Whenever I let my guard down, whatever I was ignoring.

Whatever I fear the most is whatever I see before me.

Whatever I have been given, whatever I have been.

Whatever I Fear-T.T.W.S.

___ __________________________

Sovereign Warrior Chapter 6

Cye awoke with something similar to if not completely alike a hangover.Even though he did not drink, he was sure the people that held him did.His head spun sickeningly making the headache he had even worse than is was before.Every muscle in his body hurt and he could feel shackles binding his wrists and ankles.Pain was all he was aware of.Once he gathered the concentration, he opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings.

**A small, almost spent, candle was the only thing lighting the dark cell.A blue flame reached out with azure tendrils to gently caress the wall.The darkest corners of the cell seemed to hold living shadows that danced back and forth in the candlelight, cackling uneasily all the while. **

**None of those things seemed to matter as much as how deathly cold it was in that dark room.It was so intense that Cye found himself beginning to grow weak.Not sounds came to his ears; the great-varied world outside had been shut away as if it didn't exist.**

**Cye had always had thoughts about death when he fought the Dynasty, but he still could not face it in his mind.But he knew this was death, this darkness, this silence, this mortal, blood-stilling cold.He felt so bad waiting there so patiently and helplessly, with everything fading and growing dim.Yet he had no choice.**

**He tugged hopefully at the chain that held him, wanting it to give, but instead he stopped abruptly when an unseen force caused the shackle to burn his wrist.He bit his bottom lip to stifle a cry of pain.This just wasn't his day.**_Think of it this way, _**he thought to himself.**_It couldn't very well get any worse._****

**The door to his cell swung open.**

_Uh, oh . . ._

A bent, haggard, old woman staggered into the cramped room.Situated on her worn shoulders was the strangest cat Cye had ever seen.Its pitch-black fur was striped with yellow and its tail tipped with red.The hag's eyes held absolutely no emotion whatsoever; and following behind the timeworn woman was a tall man dressed in the armor of Cruelty.

_Where'd he get that?_**Cye wondered.**

**When their eyes met, Cye flinched uneasily under his intense gaze.The man cracked a wry smile.**

**"I see you're awake." He said, "Allow me to introduce ourselves.I'm Lorn and that witch over there is Gwendolyn."**

**The witch, by this time, had moved over to Cye's side and was eyeing the blood running down his arm. "You've been struggling," she said.**

**"No matter.Once you're done with him he won't have enough strength to put up much of a fight."**

**Gwendolyn stepped in front of Cye and seemed to produce a clear, glass, sphere out of virtually nowhere.It was about two and a half inches in diameter and it literally hummed with power.The cat let out an ear-splitting shriek and leapt off the woman's shoulders to hide in the darkest recesses of the cell.**

**Lorn crossed his arms and leaned against a far wall to wait.**

**The witch lifted the crystal only inches from Cye's nose and pulled her hand back abruptly.The sphere hung suspended in the air where she had left it.Cye turned goggle-eyed with wonderment.Slowly and steadily the orb began to spin, and the faster it spun the brighter it glowed.A breeze began suddenly in the room and it continually gained force as time went on.Gwendolyn shouted a few incantations that Cye could not make out over the rising gale and she threw her hands above her head.**

**Something stirred faintly inside Cye and it took him a moment to identify just what it was.His armor was gradually slipping away.Pain shot through his body as piece by piece it was taken.Gathering what little strength that remained in him he tried to regain what he had lost.But it wasn't enough and he gave a final scream as the last of his armor was stolen from him.**

**All at once the wind died down and the crystal stopped both glowing and spinning.It had taken on a milky, light blue color that Cye didn't even have to guess was his armor.Gwendolyn snatched the sphere from its perch and proceeded to leave the room, her cat following in suit.**

**Lorn, who had been tossing a rock around during the whole ordeal, stepped forward.He used a finger to lift Cye's head. "I admire your tenacity, but you don't seem to have much fight left now."**

**Cye narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off!" He said through clenched teeth.**

**"Fine," Lorn said, taking the rock and hitting him over the head, rendering Cye once again unconscious. "Once Talpa gives me permission to kill you, I'll make you pay." He turned and stomped out of the cell in a fit and slammed the door behind him causing the candle to go out, bathing the cramped room in darkness.**

*** * * * ***

** **

** **


	7. Chapter 7

Sovereign Warrior

Sovereign Warrior

Chapter 7

** **

A cold, night wind stirred the dead leaves as two figures walked along, silhouetted by the bright moonlight.Yuli, wrapped tightly in a jacket that was five sizes too big, ran ahead as they approached the mansion.Following behind the small boy was Sage, carrying a still stupefied ex-warlord.All the lights in the large manor had been shut off which was odd because the other Ronins all should have been there.He climbed the steps to the porch and deposited the warlord of illusion on a wooden bench to check out the mansion.Pushing Yuli behind him he opened the front door and entered.

The den was dark and very little moonlight filtered through the closed white curtains.But there was enough for Sage to see a figure standing in the back of the room.He took a defensive pose; none of his friends would just stand in the dark like this. "Who are you and what do you want?" He called.

"Oh, I think you can guess.I'm Talpa's new warlord of darkness, Roe." Even in this light Sage could see the figure begin to approach.But before he got there, a crash broke the silence and the silhouette vanished.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Sage quickly flipped on the lights.On the floor was roe, but he was rapidly getting up.Behind him was the end table that he had tripped over in the dark.As he got to his feet he was unaware when his cape snagged a corner of the table.So when he went on to continue his menacing advance on Sage, the table went with him.He dragged it a full five feet before noticing.Cursing, he turned around to free himself.

"I have a message for you and your friends." Roe said kicking the blasted end table and winced when he stubbed a toe. "You can have your friend back on one condition." He paused to let it sink in.

Sage made no attempt to ask what he wanted.His mind was working on other things; anyway, he already had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Talpa wants the Inferno Armor in return for you companion.And you have twenty-four hours to decide his fate."

"What if we don't accept?" Sage asked testily.Even though he knew Ryo would most likely accept the offer.

"He dies." Roe answered simply with a devilish smirk.He then dissipated, returning to the Dynasty.

The facts had barely a moment to arrange themselves in Sage's head before the front door abruptly slammed shut.Jogging toward the sound he found Yuli greeting the other Ronins at the door.They looked exhausted and disappointed.Rowen was covered in mud.

"Boy, it got dark out there fast." Kento pointed out.

"Unfortunately," replied Rowen softly, looking down at his dirty clothes.

"Hey Sage, three questions." Ryo caught his attention. "Where have you been?Why is Yuli here?And why is Dais on our front porch?"

He cursed and went out to drag the warlord, who was still out cold, to the couch in the living room.

"Where were you guys?" Sage asked as they waited for Rowen, who had gone upstairs to change.

"We were all out looking for White Blaze and Mia was going to check and see if he had been seen in the city." Ryo answered in a solemn voice.Yuli gulped audibly, White Blaze had been missing for some time now. "So what happened to you?" Ryo asked when Rowen returned from his room.

Sage told them everything Yuli had told him, about the fight between him and Dunados, and, last of all, Roe's little message.Everyone remained speechless once he finished.

A noise coming from the front of the house broke the heavy silence that had descended upon the room and everyone jumped.They all ran from the living room and piled out the front door to assemble outside.The front lawn was blanketed in a thick fog and in the distance a light was shining unnaturally bright.The light was approaching the five at an amazing speed before it stopped and solidified into the form of the ancient.

"Anubis?" Ryo asked warily.

"Yes, it is I, Ryo of Wildfire, and I have come to help you along on your quest.But first I must show you something." Anubis waved his hand and what looked like and ordinary mirror appeared before the Ronins and Yuli.They all gathered around and looked into it.

The sight that met their eyes made them gasp.The Dynasty had definitely changed and this was just the thing that a twisted mind like Talpa's would come up with.Instead of the traditional temple that the Ronins destroyed when Talpa was last defeated, this resembled something more like the gates of hell.Standing in the middle was a tall mountain or a volcano of some sort.Topping that was a stone dragon, its granite wings outspread and its head reared back; flames poured from its mouth tingeing the charcoal clouds overhead with red.The creature's tail wound around the mountain to end just above the only entrance to the enormous labyrinth.Surrounding a single walkway to the fortress was an infinite expanse of nothingness.Coming from the bottom, if there was one, was a bright green glow too intense to look directly into.

Yuli clung to Ryo's leg, too frightened to move.The picture was almost too real.

"Cye's in there?" Kento asked, voice wavering.

"Yes, and that is where you must go.I can get you there but that is all.From there on it is up to you to rescue Cye of the Torrent."

"Yuli," Ryo looked down at the frightened boy. "You need to tell Mia everything that happened and tell her not to worry, we'll be back with Cye soon."

Yuli pulled away as the four Ronins donned on their sub armor.

"Let's go," Rowen suggested.Anubis chanted a couple words and faded away.Soon the Ronins followed in suit.The mist abruptly cleared and Yuli returned to the house.

* * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

Sovereign Warrior

Just so you know, I having problems completing the last chapter/epilogue, so don't expect that to be up any time soon after I get the chapters previous to it up. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. 

Sovereign Warrior 

** **

**Chapter 8**

** **

Time had slipped away for Cye and there was very little socialization between him and his keepers.Which isn't to say he didn't learn some pretty stunning things.White Blaze was in the Dynasty with him.The very first attack on him by the fire cat had been merely a distraction in order to capture the tiger.Cye also learned that the former warlords were being held in another cell, their armors taken from them also.Yet he heard nothing of the fate to befall him or his armor.

These things he heard when some conversations drifted down to him from Talpa's throne room above.Whenever he happened to be conscious he would listen to these in hopes for news of his friends.

Since his arrival here Cye had been subjected to countless forms of torture; and the unceasing apathy of his tormentors was unnerving.He would give anything for the monotonous routines of everyday life.But he could not have even that.He was a Ronin Warrior and he had an obligation.And as long as Talpa lived that's how long he would have to protect this place.

Voices caught his attention and he realized Talpa was chewing out yet another of his new employees.The words he heard seemed foreign to him and he searched his fevered brain for a meaning.

"What do you mean 'escaped'?" Talpa's voice roared.

"Th-the tiger escaped, sire, he's gone." Came the faint reply.

There was a moment of silence, then Talpa bellowed, "You shall pay for you carelessness!" Followed by a blood-curdling scream that Cye knew he would never want to hear again.There was a loud explosion and then silence once more.Over and over this happened and Cye could still here each individuals' terrified screams in his mind as they were murdered.He wondered how Talpa found replacements for everyone he killed.

"Dunados!" He yelled.

"Yes, my liege?" The warlord said rather shakily soon after entering the room and spotting the corpse.

"Gather soldiers and find that tiger and a replacement while you're at it."Needing no further explanation Dunados hurried from the throne room.

Cye shifted uneasily hoping they wouldn't come near his cell.Once in a while though, footsteps would come close enough to make him jump.

Two soldiers paused just outside his door and started murmuring to each other.He thought he caught the word "Ronins", but he wasn't sure.Where were his friends?

* * * * *

Down in the dark recesses of the Dynasty was a maze of passageways that hadn't been used in centuries.They were full of debris, dust, and desolation.In the darkest of these tunnels a light flared to life and out of it fell four dark figures.The light then disappeared.

"Get your knee out of my side!"

"Wow, it's dark in here."

"You wanna bet?"

"You wanna get off me?"

After the Ronins assembled themselves they worked on the light problem.Ryo quickly solved that by lighting a torch.

"So this is where Talpa lives?" Asked Rowen eyeing the clutter.

"Who did you expect, Martha Stewart?" Kento replied.

"Well, I never thought of Talpa as much of a housekeeper."

"I never thought of Talpa as one at all.Now, lets get going." Ryo ended the conversation and hurried down the hall stepping over rocks that used to be in the ceiling.The others followed.

Eventually, as they went, the debris cleared up but the darkness remained and Ryo's torch was growing dim.

Ryo took another step and when he put his foot down the stone tile under it shifted with an odd click.Confused, he stopped and looked down.

"What is it?" Sage asked just before pain raced through Ryo's limbs, he cried out and lost his balance falling forward with a grunt.Kento and Sage were instantly at his side while Rowen checked out where he had stepped.A small metal swell had emerged just above the surface of the stone tile and when this came in contact with Ryo's foot it had given him a painful electric shock.Rowen looked over to see Sage and Kento helping him up.When they let go Ryo swayed a bit but seemed to find his balance.

They continued on, always careful to check for any more tricks.Unfortunately they didn't always find them.

"Does this hallway ever end?" Sage complained crossing his arms and leaning against the wall for a break.The stones creaked in protest as his weight caused a hidden door to open.Sage fell backwards with a cry of surprise as the door closed behind him.

"What happened?" Ryo demanded, feeling frantically along the wall for the hidden doorway. 

"I'm not quite sure but I think something knows we're here." Rowen answered doing the same.The three searched vainly for the trap door, but when their fruitless search turned up nothing more than dust and grime, they decided to press reluctantly on.

After an immeasurable amount of time, disaster struck once again.A trap door in the floor had been triggered and Kento had fallen through.Their party was now reduced to two.How far those two would make it without their friends was about to be determined.

Some time later Ryo and Rowen entered a small room with no other exit besides the one they had come through.The dripping of water could be heard throughout the chamber.They were about to leave when a creature, not unlike a bat, flew down from the ceiling and landed on Ryo's hand, biting it, causing him to drop the torch.It landed in a small puddle where it sputtered and finally died, swamping the room in darkness.The creature fluttered off in the dark.

"Rowen?" Ryo called uncertainly.

"Yeah Ryo?" Came his reply.

"Just checking to make sure you were there."

Silence.

"Rowen?" Ryo called again.

Again silence, except this time it wasn't broken by Rowen's reply.A heavy breathing sound filled the room.

A claustrophobic feeling came over Ryo as he realized he was not truly alone.He really didn't like being alone especially when something this immensely large was standing right behind him breathing down the back of his neck.

* * * * *


	9. Chapter 9 (surprise, surprise)

Sovereign Warrior

Here's where the story ended up branching into three different endings, so it may get a little rough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ronin Warriors, as much as I wish I did.

Sovereign Warrior 

** **

**Chapter 9**

** **

Unnerved, Ryo turned around to find White Blaze.The tiger was overjoyed to have found the Ronin and began licking Ryo's face.

"That's enough boy." Ryo said pushing the cat away. "We need to find Cye and the others."

White Blaze took Ryo's arm in his jaws and pulled him towards the distant outline of a door on the far side of the room.The tiger lead him through so many doors and halls that Ryo was beginning to wonder if it was wise to have followed the cat in the first place.But he didn't have much of a choice.

They entered a large throne room and White Blaze released Ryo's arm.The ceiling arched away into darkness and Ryo could see the walls had been inlaid with precious stones such as diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies that glittered faintly in the weak light of a torch set at the back of the hall.Blaze started into a growl and a sudden cold wind picked up.

"Welcome Wildfire," heralded a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.Ryo shivered, the voice was all too familiar and haunting.

The voice gave an indecipherable word of command and all at once the torches lining the walls of the room leapt to life with an eerie blue flame.Ryo blinked twice to clear his vision and allow his eyes to become used to the light.White Blaze shifted nervously at his side and took a few steps forward.

Ryo reluctantly lifted his head and, as if only to confirm his worst fear, glanced at the figure perched in the ornate, golden throne in front of him.

He gasped.

It was Talpa.

* * * * *

At first Cye had thought is was a dream, when he heard someone calling his name, which is why it took him so long to reply.

"Cye?"

It was Rowen's voice, that he could tell.

"Rowen?" He called.

"Cye, where are you?"

"In here." Cye noticed Rowen's head through the small barred window near the top of his cell door.

"Where's the key?" Rowen asked after spying the padlock on the metal door.

"Don't know." Cye replied as Rowen began to look around.He walked away from the door for a moment and he heard the strangled cry, as there would be one less tin can walking around the place.

"Found it." Rowen said triumphantly, unlocking the door to the cell.Once inside he didn't hesitate to undo the shackles around Cye's wrists and ankles.When he was free, Cye attempted to get up but his legs buckled under him as his prolonged imprisonment had left him weak and he tumbled to the floor.Rowen helped him up and threw one of Cye's arms around his shoulders.Cye looked up at him.

"Thanks," He whispered weakly.

"Don't be thanking me yet, we still have to get out of here." 

* * * * *

Yuli jerked awake when the jeep pulled up to the front of the mansion.He ran outside quickly to meet Mia as she got out of the vehicle.

"Yuli, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sage brought me here."

"Where is Sage?"

"All the guys went with Anubis to the Dynasty."

"The Dynasty?"

"Come on," Yuli said, leading her inside. "I'm sure Dais can explain it better than I can."

"Dais?" She asked, this was a very confusing day indeed.

Mia followed the boy through the house and into the kitchen where she spotted Dais.

"Coffee?" He offered cheerily.

After getting some coffee, all three sat down in the living room so Dais and Yuli could explain everything.

They had nearly gotten to the end of their story when there was an odd noise from the front of the house.The trio jumped up and ran for the front door.Once they were out they immediately noticed the fire cat.Yuli whimpered and hid behind Mia for protection.

The beast did not attack-as everyone had expected.Instead it seemed to want Dais to get onto its back.Wanting no harm to come to anybody he obeyed and hopped up on the creatures back.It instantly took off leaving the confused Mia and Yuli far behind.

They both decided to go inside and stay there.

* * * * *


	10. Chapter 10

Sovereign Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

Sovereign Warrior 

** **

**Chapter 10**

** **

Kento turned a corner and found himself in the threshold of the fanciest throne room he had ever seen in his life.The gems set in the stonewalls depicted great battles against mythical creatures in times long past.The left wall illustrated all nine armors and above them was the Inferno with a picture of White Blaze next to it.Kento wandered vaguely how much more the artist had known about them.

Ryo stood in the middle of the throne room in his sub armor with his faithful white tiger at his side.All of his attention was focused on the figure sitting in the back atop the regal throne.Talpa sat there, staring at him darkly.

Fear froze Kento.Cautiously, he stepped up to Ryo's side whispering, "Dude, I thought we killed him?"

Ryo shook his head, obviously as perplexed as Kento was.

"What did you do with Cye?" Kento demanded, venom lacing his voice.

Talpa didn't respond, he only rose and took two steps away from his throne toward the Ronins.

Suddenly, from the back of the room, came Talpa's new warlords.

Ryo and Kento called their armors.

* * * * *

Sage was lost.

No two ways about it, every corner he turned led him deeper into the castle until he wasn't sure which we he had come from.All the tunnels looked the same, dark, depressing, and always full of cobwebs.Every strange sound caused him to jump, this place was just crawling with Dynasty soldiers and evil traps.

The familiar clinking of the Dynasty's hollow soldiers filled the hallway he found himself in.Unable to tell from which direction the sound came from he began to run.The footfalls echoed from in front of him, behind him, his left and right sides as well.The sound became gradually louder and Sage gradually ran faster, coming up quickly to an intersection at which another hallway crossed this one.

He was debating whether to go left or right when he noticed to figures coming towards him from the right hallway.Sage panicked and was getting ready for a confrontation when he realized whom it was.

Rowen and Cye instantly spotted Sage in front of them, and they hurried to meet him, Cye walking under his own power now.

"Hay, Sage, good to see you.Where are Ryo and Kento?"

"I don't know, Rowen," He replied, grateful when he heard the footsteps fade off into the distance.

It was then that they heard the familiar sound of Ryo and Kento calling their armors.The trio looked at each other for a moment before running off and following the sound all the way up to the great hall that housed Talpa's throne.

They were greeted by the scene of a standoff between Ryo, Kento, and Talpa's new warlords, each bearing one of the warlord armors.

White Blaze noticed their entrance, and decided to take his leave now that his abilities were no longer needed, he sprinted out the door, much to Ryo's surprise.

"You want we should take care of them, Master?" The warlord with the armor of darkness asked.

"No, I have everything I needed of you four.The armors were all I needed, you shall be disposed of."

At the words, all the fighters lost their fighting stances and turned to Talpa.It was never different, Ryo thought, all he wanted and all he needed was and always will be the armors.It doesn't matter how many people die, if it suits his cause, it will happen.Anger and frustration boiled inside of him, governing his thoughts and actions.Only his reasoning kept him still.

"This will end today. Soon," he glanced at the assembled Ronins, "you will be no more than fading memories in children's stories.I will do today what was deemed impossible by so many before me.But first-"

Talpa took another menacing step forward.

Sage and Rowen readied themselves to call their armors.

Ryo and Kento tensed, prepared to fight for all they were worth.

Talpa gave a hollow laugh, then, bizarrely, he began to change.

* * * * *


	11. Chapter 11

Sovereign Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Sovereign Warrior 

** **

Chapter 11 

** **

There was a bright flash of light and Talpa no longer stood before the assembly.

He had shed the façade to reveal a tall, thin man.He looked to be no more than twenty but he had the impression of being much older than his looks made him out to be.The man seemed to have a dark mist around him, not of being evil, but of being deceiving, as though he himself didn't want to know who he was.

"You!" Lorn growled.

"Yes, me." He spoke as though he had been found to be the master composer of a child's birthday party instead of an evil scheme.

"Fukai, I oughta-"

Fukai held up a hand, signaling Lorn to be quiet.

"Why did you do this?" Dunados took the chance to ask the question that had been pressing on his mind.

"Would you four have followed any other?I just used Talpa's form to manipulate you into getting me the armors.You did very well.Now its time for what I came for."

Fukai chanted a line of incantations, he had obviously learned them from Gwendolyn, and the armors were ripped from the warlords.They screamed as the armors were taken and absorbed straight into Fukai.He smiled maliciously, a newfound power running through his veins like fire.

"You…bastard…" Lorn panted and winced.

"Wait until you see what I've brought back with me from oblivion before you say something you might not possibly live to regret."

With a snap of his fingers appeared two creatures, slinking out from behind the throne.There was hardly any way to describe them, ugly was just too much of an understatement.Their bodies were covered in thick, course fur that ended abruptly at the base of their neck were the skin turned dark and dead-looking.Their orange eyes were set deep into their skulls right above a mouth full of vicious looking teeth.

The teeth were the things that caught the Ronins eyes.

They looked as if each had come from a completely different animal, and they were arranged around their mouths at such bizarre angles it seemed that if they ever actually tried to chew anything they'd lacerate half their own faces along with it, and possibly put an eye out as well.

Without a word, the warlords disappeared from the room, returning to the Nether Realm, apparently not wishing to tangle with the beasts Fukai had presented to them.

That left the Ronins alone.

"Armor of Halo! Dao Gi!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

Sage and Rowen had barely donned their armors before the beasts attacked.Ryo's headed straight for him, attempting to knock him over by butting him hard in the chest, it quickly turned into a duel of strength as Ryo fought back, pushing it backwards with all his might.The other creature was giving Rowen, Sage, and Kento more than they had bargained for.With its unnaturally quick reflexes it would knock one Ronin down then leap to the next, knocking weapons out of their hands.Rowen grabbed his bow, loaded an arrow, and fired at the beast while it was busy with Sage.The arrow thumped into its neck and the beast cried out, backing away.

Black blood welled up from its wound and dripped to the floor with the sound of shattering glass, it had frozen on the way down.The beast seemed suddenly not to notice its injury as it lunged for Kento who defended himself with his staff.

Cye watched all this from afar, suddenly feeling very left behind.Every one else's tempo had all picked up in the frenzy of battle and he was just sitting here letting them do all the work.It killed him inside not to be able to help his friends, especially when they could have used all the help they could get. But, without his armor, he was completely useless.

Cye jumped as he felt something nudge his leg.It was White Blaze.Cye had quickly forgotten about the tiger when Fukai had made his appearance.Blaze butted Cye in the leg again, obviously asking something of the teen.He knelt in front of the tiger, curious, and noticed something shining in Blaze's mouth.Holding his hand out, the tiger dropped a large crystal ball into Cye's hand.It was the one that Gwendolyn had used to claim his armor, how had White Blaze gotten it?How was he going to get his armor out?

Just as he was contemplating this, one of the beasts ran at him, its mouth open and dripping with saliva.

* * * * *


	12. Chapter 12

Sovereign Warrior

Almost forgot, the name Fukai Himitsu means 'profound secret' in Japanese.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ronin Warriors.

Only one more chapter after this one!!

Sovereign Warrior 

** **

**Chapter 12**

** **

Dais held onto the fire cat for dear life as it stormed through the halls of the castle.He had absolutely no idea where it was taking him or why, all he knew was that he was going to fall off if this thing didn't slow down.

Thankfully, it did.

The fire cat halted right outside a set of cells and he slid off its back grateful to be on solid ground again.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked the cat not expecting an answer.

It motioned with its flaming head towards the door closest to Dais.He walked up to the metal door and inspected the iron lock hanging from it.Dais frowned, how was he supposed to get this open?

The fire cat observed this and butted him out of the way, it nosed the lock and it melted from the door into a steaming pile at the former warlords feet.Dais undid the latch and stepped into the dark prison to find Kayura, Sekhmet, and Cale.They leapt up as they noticed who entered.

"Dais, how did you get in here?"

He looked back and searched for the fire cat to answer.

But it was gone.

* * * * *

Fear took over in Cye when he saw the creature come flying toward him.His mind was screaming at him to run, and so, indeed, were his friends.But he somehow knew that it would not help, reality stung clear as he realized there was only one thing he could do.

In a heartbeat, Cye raised the orb above and sent it hurtling to the ground where it shattered.The beast cried out and shied away as the light from the blast burned its eyes.A pale blue light reached up from its remains to envelope Cye completely; when it cleared Cye stood there in his full armor.

"Make the Inferno now, Ryo!" Rowen yelled.

In a spectacular lights show, the four Ronins all gave up their powers to Ryo as he called the Inferno armor.

There was no way they could lose with the Inferno.

"Rage Of Inferno!"

The force of the blast totally obliterated the mismatched beasts.

"Quite a trick," Fukai said smugly, clapping a little. "But I have a better one."

"What is it this time?More of your pawns from the Nether Realm?" Kento asked.

"Oh no, they couldn't possibly do what I'm planning.You see I shall finish what master Talpa never could, defeat the Ronin Warriors and take care of this foolish little planet."

Fukai took a step back and produced a small armor orb from a pocket.

"Armor of Vendetta! Dao Shi!" He called, leaping into the air and allowing a dull bronze and black armor to surround him.

When the armor was called the Ronins could immediately sense a change in the atmosphere, none could put a finger on exactly what but something had changed.

Ryo was still worn out from his last attack, but as soon as he could began gathering energy for the next onslaught.Fukai was much quicker, though.

"Lucifer's Wrath!"

Purple energy lanced from Fukai to hit Ryo, knocking him back.All the other guys gasped at the power.

Ryo pulled himself to his knees but was again to late as Fukai took his scythe to Ryo throat, ready to slit it.He could feel the cold metal pressed against his neck and the unmistakable feeling of blood running down the side.Ryo swallowed hard.

"So this is how the Ronin Warriors die?" Fukai menaced, glancing at the other Ronins. "One step and your short a member."

The earth beneath them gave a terrible moan and fire exploded all around them.The heat seared their skins and Fukai cried out.Ryo could barely make out his silhouette against the wall of flame.

The volcano was erupting and they were all going to die.

* * * * *


	13. Epilogue

Sovereign Warrior

Sovereign Warrior 

** **

**Epilogue**

** **

"The castle was sitting right on top of a fault line and the only thing holding it stable was Fukai's power.When he summoned the Vendetta armor he drained away so much of that power that it became unstable and the volcano erupted.Apparently, he was so caught up in you guys he forgot that anything like that would happen." Mia explained.

"Good thing the Ancient was able to bring us back when he did or else we would all have ended up fried." The others murmured an agreement with Ryo's statement.

"But why did he want your guys's armors?" Yuli asked with impeccable grammar.

"I was doing some research on it," Mia replied, "And with all the nine armors he could actually upgrade his Vendetta armor to a more powerful one."

Before, they hadn't noticed Kento leave the room, now he was yelling at them from the backyard.

"Hey, guys, come 'ere quick!"

Fearing the worst, everyone jogged outside to find Kento missing.

"Kento!" Cye called.

"Over here." All three looked over and spied the Warrior of Strength brandishing… a garden hose?Before they could react all five were soaked from head to toe, all of which very unhappy now (all except for Cye, of course).

Ryo and Cye grabbed two extra hoses from the side of the house while Sage, Mia, and Rowen retreated back into the house.The water fight continued until Kento had Cye and Ryo pinned against the back fence.

At the last moment, Rowen stepped out of the house holding a giant bucket of ice water, which he proceeded to dump over Kento's head.Startled, he dropped the hose to the ground where Yuli, riding on White Blaze, promptly snatched it up.

The soaking commenced. 

Sage sticking his head out the door, then bringing it back in to avoid getting himself soaked, and announcing they had visitors was the only thing to end the water fight.

Everyone dropped their hoses and proceeded inside, White Blaze bounding through the doorway after them accidentally knocking Yuli's head on the doorframe as he did so.

The End


End file.
